sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Coming Unglued
Landing the shuttle successfully, Krieg is back on Selene where he only once has been. It' a beautiful planet, not corrupted by alien sentient, or so they call themselves. He steps off the shuttle in his civilian clothes, as he is off duty for a while. There is the small matter of logging in with the star port authority, which he goes ahead and takes care of now. The skyscrapers in the even forms stand like silent guards over the busy space port. The Roar of shuttles coming and going through the atmospheric shield dampened by the sound absorbing materials around the city, and providing a majestic view, if not the most quiet place to think. Sitting on one of the benches, Jal'Dana Rall looks at the Dark sky and up at the stars. The always dark sky is much like space and even though she is surrounded by the twinkling lights it isn't often she takes the time to look and wonder. The events of the past few weeks has forced cracks in the foundation that has kept the Pilot firm and unwavering for so long, and if the events are any indication she'd better seal them soon, or all heck is going to break loose. Walking with confidence and pose a message comes up on his comlink and Krieg checks it to see the terminal has logged him in already. Good deal, he thinks to himself. He continues to make his way across the star port to a bench, while on the way realizing one of his boots was loose. He gets to the bench and slams his right boot up against the back of the bench and adjusts his boot, noticing the woman staring at the stars. He could make a remark, but his presence probably already has done that. The sudden jolt to the back of the woman's bench snaps her out of the self induced trance and back to the problems at hand. Moving her right arm over the back of the bench, Jal'Dana twists at the waist and looks towards the man. She knows him by sight though; she struggles to recall a name hidden back in her mind, and “Do you mind?" she asks in her normal raspy voice. Her tone is firm, but not rude as the last time she snapped on someone He turned out to be a Warlord. Playing this a bit safer, she waits for a reply before engaging. A single Lambda-class shuttle entered the atmosphere and directed its course towards the dome that was Imperial City, built over the remains of Old Selene. It was a testament to just how brutal Imperial policies could be at times, even against their own. It depressed Kreldin sorely. He remembers Selene before the civil war, a wonderful planet, and perfect as a replacement for the lost Imperial Center. Now though, it just wasn't the same. The dome was the worst part about it. This is why Kreldin was so determined to reclaim Imperial Center, and restore it to its rightful, and lawful, owners. The old man of the Empire was in the cabin in the rear of the Lambda, surrounded by several advisors. He was decked out in his new attire; the white uniform of the Grand Admiral, a rank he had sought after for many years. In truth, he had the rebels to thank for his promotion, but he would never say that aloud. Not to mention the cost the Empire had endured as a result of their audacious attack on O'paal. It was a blow to the Empire, but not a crippling one. The Empire recovered, and struck back with a vengeance. The Lambda enters the dome, after gaining access using a military code, and settles down on a vacant landing pad on the main star port. The hatch slides open, the ramp extends, and Kreldin and his advisors stand up and proceed towards the fore of the craft. He was here to inspect Selene and ready it in time for the Selene Day Celebrations. It was to be a grand ceremony, and Kreldin was going to make sure everything proceeded without a bump. Seeing as he had his boot on the backside of the bench and not the one she was actually sitting on, Krieg was feeling really angry as of late. He finishes up what he is doing and says in an almost venomous tone, "Excuse me ma'am." It's curt and short, as he has other things that are bugging him. He stands up straight and totally ignores her, as if she were someone’s slave. The arrival of another shuttle doesn't go unnoticed by the woman on the bench, it landed close and the jets wash from the landing repulsers blows about a few stray strands of her honey colored hair. Sweeping back a few of the loosest strands, she smooths over the pony tail but doesn't turn to look, still annoyed by the brash response. It would have been better had she seen the Grand Admiral arriving at the space port. It had been a while since she has truly "seen" the man, not since her days in Alpha Squadron. She was happy to know he was alive, but for now, she didn't know her was here After a few reaching moments, she remembers the man's face. She had read the Navy's personal file after having flown with them man, she had also seen him on Coruscant. "Mr. Inrokana, is that the type of response you normally give to Civilians? Or am I special?" True, she was baiting him, but those in the military should always treat the ones the protect with respect, or they are no better than the rebels. Still standing out there staring into nowhere Krieg really has no place to be. But this woman was really riding his nerves today. They say that there shouldn't be mental problems with the line of work they were in, but for some reason he was out to kill. Bad timing one may say, as the Selene day festivities were coming to pass soon. He stares at the woman, not really caring who she was and gives a snide response, "Only today." He folds his arms but his hatred can be clearly seen. Though now if you look close enough it really isn't for the woman sitting there, it is for something else. That and he really wants something to die. If one didn't know better he'd take the blaster and shoot everyone in sight. "Really? Is that a fact?" While her tone is neutral still, something she had picked up from years of ordering trigger happy freighter pilots to stand down, her body was tightening up and her pale skin growing red. Still, Jal’Dana sits half turned to face Krieg, her eyes not leaving the boy. "Well, I don't believe that any day is a good day to stain the reputation the Imperial Military. Do you?" there is a slight threat in the tone of 'do you?' still she wonders what would anger the man so much he'd miss that she knew his name. With the shuttle landed and its ramp lowered to the deck, Kreldin and his entourage proceed down. Kreldin didn't ask for a welcoming committee; he wasn't one to indulge in such unnecessary use of power. Instead, he wanted the men to continue working setting everything up in preparation for Selene Day, still a few weeks away. Ample time to complete the work needed. Maybe his presence would motivate the men to work harder. Maybe. He was still getting used to his role as grand admiral; sure, he was there leading the men a lot as an Imperial advisor, and even before that as an admiral. But this was "the" premier rank for a military man as himself to achieve. There were only two men now who Danik answered to. But, in all honesty, Kreldin wasn't in it for the rank. He was in it for crushing the rebellion, a job he committed himself to nearly twenty years ago. The universe was a much different place now. Kreldin's feet touch the surface of Selene. Or rather, the artificial surface, which was really well above the actual surface of Selene, now rendered a wasteland. He starts proceeding away from the shuttle, his group close behind. Time to pay a surprise visit to the manager overseeing the implementation of the Selene Day Hunt. Krieg gives Rall a bloodcurdling stare. His hands fall to his sides and ball up into fists. Almost yelling but not quite he responds in venom. "Since when did I appear to be even remotely affiliated with the military?" He gestures to his clothing, "Last I checked this was not a uniform." The intensity of his tone doesn't fade as he continues, "I'm surrounded my maniac crazy men whose only ambition is to follow orders and not think. I am fighting an enemy who has been spoiled rotten and can't figure out whether their left hand gives them an 'L' or a 'loser'. There are people everywhere you go that think war is a game. What do you think?" His stare does not intensify, and anyone in their right mind would think he'd shoot her right here and now, but his hand does not stray to the blaster. Whatever it is, it seems he has hit the breaking point. A small smile actually creases Jal'Dana's face, though it never reaches her cold blue eyes. "You look, smell and act military, Lieutenant Inrokana, you were made into the man you are, by men who would die to defend the idea you so carelessly toss about. With out order and orders it would be chaos." Turning around, and slowly standing up, Jal'Dana smoothes out the front of her pants and pauses, letting the younger man's rage wash past her like a wave breaking on the shore, "Do you think you are the first to question the big picture? The first to question themselves?" Krieg's temper is being diffused, but not all the way yet. He stare her down and furls an eyebrow at her. "You think I carelessly toss around the idea of order!? I was born and raised on the idea of order. Without it nothing in this galaxy is possible. Of course, there are always the terrorist acts and underhand operations, but is a lower form of order. Peace can only exist with order. I doubt there is much more you can lecture me on with that, but our enemy finds that order is worthless and meaningless. How can I sit here and do nothing to an enemy that constantly goes its own way and disregards all notion of true peace? How can I sit here powerless to actually fit such a people like these so called Jedi? What am I supposed to do?" He pauses for a moment, "I am a fighter pilot, trained in the art of space combat. I can fight until there is nobody left to fight, but these Jedi still remain. These ignorant insolent (This MUSH is PG-13... please hold while the conversation goes back to an acceptable level). “With his rant finished it blows out some of his steam, perhaps she will understand, perhaps she will not. Either way, if there is no way to defeat an enemy then this conversation will never matter. Better to end up dead now than dead later. Jal'Dana's right eyebrow arches up in a sharp angle as she watches Krieg and listens to his tirade. As he winds down, much of his venom spent on the power of his words the woman, a veteran herself, folds her arms over her chest. "The Jedi and their views on life, peace and the place of order is not our concern. Do you really think it is the job of a fighter pilot, your job, to bring order and peace? It is our job to add the powers of the New Order to bring that about. Our job is death, and destruction. To end the lives of those that would stand in the way of progress and try and end your life. We are ugly and flawed Krieg. We are not expected to live to see the peace. We are expected to serve the greater good..." With most of his steam gone now he can only stare her down. In the same fashion but without all the intensity he says back to her, "Ahh, for the greater good. Is that what we all do? I do believe in the greater good, but what do I see from everyone above the rank of Navy Captain besides the Grand Admiral doing? It seems they have all found their place in the galaxy and have decided to leave the Jedi terrorize the rest of us. I am well suited and prepared to give my life for the greater good." He stomps his foot on the ground, "But d****t! There better well be someone out there with enough power to bring the Jedi to their knees, because the entire firepower of our fleet couldn't stop them!" His tirade almost to an end he is caught up in the power of his words. Really, what good was there to fight and support the greater good if in the end it would be meaningless? There had to be something else the empire had to combat such an infestation of the Jedi. But then again, he didn't know the capabilities of a few certain individuals who perhaps have remained quiet far too long. Breathing in deeply, and letting the breath slowly escape through her parted lips Jal'Dana lets a moment pass before answering. The passion at which Krieg is talking with at least speaks to desire to act, and the frustration at not being able to. "The Jedi are not Gods. If you give that such a status of course you can not touch them. But, much like anyone else. The bleed and they die. It isn't the Jedi you're really talking about; it is the idea the carry on about." Moving for the first time towards Krieg, she says in a low voice, "And maybe you'd be better served by staying away from Jedi such as Ai'kani" This time his stare really is a matter of hatred towards her, or probably can be perceived as such. "I don't think you have any idea about what happened, and if you left it up to me I would carve the Jedi B***h's heart out with a spoon." He grits his teeth together as he says it at the end, and there is something about him that could probably make you believe that he was being dead serious, but now the game of words has turned to personal notes. His talk stops at this point. There is nothing more to be said. Rall has seen fit to take this conversation to a new level, and now Krieg was going to have to wait and let this one pan out. No telling what else could happen now, but he just stares at her, letting her get the last word. Only thoughts of what she has done run through his head, but after shooting Tanis as he attacked him, the ISB and BofO were both strangely silent. For the time being, Kreldin was oblivious to the conversation, or debate, or rambling, which was occurring between Krieg and Rall across the star port. And probably better he was. While Kreldin was by no means a harsh, strict or cruel commander, he didn't like to see his men in a condition like that. He would probably even request Krieg to go through some reconditioning. Sure, he had the spirit, and the right idea, but the Empire's pilots were best kept ignorant. If told, they would be required to attack a Jedi without hesitation, or fulfill any task passed down to them by a higher authority. It's how the Empire operated. And, if Sandor Woden was any example, the Jedi had a tendency to warp the minds of Imperials - especially the young ones. If Sandor had been put through some reconditioning and reeducation just after his various encounters with Ai'kani, he might have been saved from the path he now walked. Kreldin himself was quite notorious for his antics against the Jedi, even in his old age. Of course, each time ended with complete failure, but the old man had managed to keep his head together - although at times he succumbed to Jedi mind tricks. Kreldin was one of the few Imperials old enough to actually have served with the Jedi during the Clone Wars - to have witnessed the Hero with No Fear, and the unbelievable acts the Jedi executed each and every time. So Kreldin was an admirer of them - but when they betrayed the Republic, or the Empire, his world shattered, and he devoted himself to hunting them down and wiping them out for their betrayal - their betrayal to not only the Republic, but him. They were his heroes, his role models. Now, though, they were his enemy - an enemy he was determined to stomp out and extinguish. Hence why Kreldin was always so adamant when confronting Jedi. Whether it be Luke Skywalker aboard the Malevolence, or on Chandrila or Athaniss, Johanna, Ai'kani, Aurejin, Ezkhil, and more, Kreldin never gave up in his fight. He would get them one day, though, one day. For now, however, he's passing by the two, still having not noticed them - after all, it was hard to notice two pilots out of the billion-strong Navy, in this densely packed starport. So, he continued on his way. If Jal'Dana could feel the younger man's hate, she didn't show it outwardly. In fact, having one pilot uncomfortable with his choices was minor on the grand scheme of things that were on her plate. Her missions were growing more and more dangerous, the Warlord Korolov kept popping up and messing with her head, and she had a run in with the traitor Woden, and almost didn't make it out alive. She was sure she had a price on her head for even stepping foot on Coruscant, a place she most likely will have to return. But still, she was in this battle right now, and she was going to hit it head on, "If I had left it up to you? Do you even know who I am? I'll fill you in just incase. I'm Lt. Commander Rall, of the Sentinel. I don't issue you operational orders normally, and I know you had no orders from me that day." Once she speaks she brings on a more commanding tone, the one she uses in battle "As for what happened, I could care less. Take it as friendly advice, better yet, take it as an order. Stay away from that Jedi....if you see her, report it. She will get her due, and if you get too wrapped up in it, you could very well share her fate." Simultaneously spurring on his hate and calm Krieg is not amused by her response. He fires back at her, narrowing his eyes, "I would love nothing more than to ram a few salvos of concussion missiles down her throat, and then cook her entrails for dinner. As for your orders," He almost is choking on his words with hate teeming in his teeth, "Yes ma'am." Military conditioning tells him to stop there. Nothing more can be said. He doesn't come to attention as he is not in uniform, but there are so many things he would love to do to the rebels in dissecting them. Though her words are sharp, it means he has nothing to do now but sit around on a practice range or sim just passing the time from battle to battle. Maybe a monster has been borne... The black YT-2400 freighter flew in, stopping and hovering for a moment as the landing struts extend, sending small jets of steam out. It falls slowly, landing softly on its designated pad. About five or so minutes after, it's ramp descended, revealing Seifer Wolf, still in his Imperial uniform. He had quickly decided to check out Selene before the celebrations and he still had a little bit of time off. He walked down the ramp as it hit the ground. He stretched slightly before scanning the starport for anything interesting going on. Krieg's response is far from what some may expect, but comes from a mix of different reactions and instinctual training. She did say no rank... He steps up now, revealing his full fury all the intensity back and being restrained in a way that seems to have him bursting a few veins. Standing at a full six feet he comes over to the woman standing at 5'6" and stares down at her about 1 inch from her face, but being restrained by some will that causes him not to touch her. In a low growling voice he says to her, "Do not think for one moment that I will not strike you down here and now." It takes a moment before he says, "It would do neither of us any good for me to hit you, as we are both in this for the same reasons..." Another pause before he finally adds, "I will kill those Jedi with a spoon and dissect their guts to be strewn about the void of space, mark my words." His teeth grit... "Do not confuse my rage for a lack of control or wisdom," and then there is emphasis on the last word, "Ma'am." A smile. After the words screeching forth, after the small drops of spittle from his rage, after the threat the woman actually smiles. Though Krieg towers over Jal'Dana, she doesn't flinch. Only from years of combat, from years of looking death in the eye and making it out could anyone even thing of such a thing. At 5'6 and 123lbs the woman's lips part in a smile. Her raspy voice is infuriatingly calm "You're right about one thing, we're on the same side." Making no move, "But blind rage will not serve you." she goes on. Jal'Dana continues to look up at the man, "Now, if you're not going to try and hit me, back off...grab a beer, or hit the gym. But no matter what you do...when you return to duty, do so with a clear head, and a focus...or you're a danger to your whole squadron." Wolf watched what looked like a small domestic problem, but after observing a bit more closely he made out their faces, Krieg and Rall. He smirked, putting on his hat and began to stroll over towards the two. He stopped a few meters before closing in on them, before asking, "I'm I interrupting something?" he said, smirking again. Still reeling in the events of the past few moments Krieg continues to stare her down, "Your insult is duly noted..." Again with the gritting teeth and forced voice he adds, "Ma'am." He hears a newcomer walk up and it is all back to duty for him, perhaps this whole event has enlightened him to a few things, or perhaps it has given him a new relationship with this Rall figure. In either case he takes a few steps back and pulls and evil grin out as he looks to Rall speaking to Wolf, "No, no... Nothing at all. Lt Commander Rall and I were having a discussion on methods of extermination that is all." Between him and Rall perhaps a new bond is formed, but there probably is something Wolf can pick up quite clearly that their relationship is amiss with not so nice things. Holding her gaze on Krieg a bit longer, she half turns slowly to face Wolf. Wolff and Rall go way back, more than Krieg would ever know. Wolf was Rall XO and they were quite successful wingmen back in Lightning, but that seems so very long ago. "The young Lieutenant was just explaining a new tactic he is using in the Mark II, a way to refocus on the attack with the addition of shields" As unsettling as Krieg's behavior was, he had maintained control, and to force Wolf to take a pilot off the line would have to come at a much heavier price. For now she would keep an eye out for Krieg. Changing the subject, "What bring you down to Selene Seifer?" Wolf nodded to Rall, taking a step closer. "Thought I'd check the place out quickly, before Selene day." he said, he looked to Krieg, "Oh? And how is that, Lieutenant?" he raised an eyebrow, if that was all it was about, then why was Krieg almost in her face? he wondered. With Wolf now talking with Krieg and discussing the Selene Day events for War Shrike Squadron, Jal'Dana takes this as the chance to move off. I have to make a few runs before I can join Selene day, it was good to see you Seifer. I'll catch you around.." then looking to Krieg "Mr. Inrokana.." she inclines her head slightly. Her encounter with Krieg as random as it was had given her a lot to think about. It seems she has been having quite a few random encounters that give her pause to think. Things were never this complex on the Inquisitor, but then again every time gets muddy the longer you live and serve. Krieg was a good pilot, she had flown with him though he didn't know it was Jal'Dana in War Shirke 8, she had seen his skill and with the right teacher, which Wolf could be, Krieg could develop into an Ace. But she had noticed a few flaws, and she worried that the young TIE pilot would crack under the pressure. Something a Jedi could bring about. She would have to watch for that.